Grietas
by sam611
Summary: El Corazón de Legolas.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Reino del Bosque Negro, 2940 Tercera Edad.

Legolas sintió que otra grieta amenazaba con romperle el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Esta noche se suponía que fuera especial. 

Esta noche se festeja su Mayoría de edad. Y como Príncipe heredero del Rey Thranduil, es celebrado con lujo y esplendor, como su titulo merece.

Pero a Legolas no le importaba el lujo o halagos a su alrededor.

No le importan los regalos, ni las doncellas y mancebos a su alrededor.

Solo quiere que su Ada este orgulloso de el.

Solo quiere ser correspondido.

Solo quiere que el dolor en su pecho desaparezca.

Solo le importa el elfo que estaba sentado a lado de su padre.

12-02-07 


	2. Primera Gieta

Capitulo 1/4

Primera Grieta.

Legolas podía recordar con absoluta claridad aquel día… el día en que la primera grieta apareció en su corazón.

Había sido tan profunda, que el mismo creyó que morirá a causa de ella.

Reino del Bosque Negro, 2140 Tercera Edad.

Fue un día de invierno.

Tan blanco y puro.

Tan rojo y doloroso.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que Legolas apenas podía creer que la verdad.

Todos sus sentidos enfocados en su madre tendida en la nieve .No escucho nada, ni los chillidos de los orcos, ni la las advertencias de su Guardia Real rogándole que se protegiera.

Lo único que podía escuchar eran las palabras de su madre, lo único que podía sentir era la temblorosa y fría mano, lo único que podía ver eran esos hermosos ojos muriéndose poco a poco.

-Mi pequeño…no te preocupes, esta es la ultima sensación… pronto ya no habrá mas dolor, ¿entiendes?- susurraba la bella reina, la blanca nieve tiñéndose de rojo.

-¿Pronto?- pregunto el joven elfo.

La reina asintió, un hilo de sangre naciendo de su boca.

-Peleaste muy bien…Legolas…estoy orgullosa de ti-

-¡Pero no pude hacer nada!, ¡No pude…!- sollozo elfo, hundiendo su cara en el agitado pecho de la reina.

Con débiles palmoteos, la reina conforto a su joven hijo.

-Estoy orgullosa… y mi alma estará completa cuando nuestros caminos se encuentren de nuevo-

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de la reina del Bosque Negro.

12-02-07


	3. Segunda Grieta

Capitulo 2/4

Segunda Grieta.

Legolas había conocido a Gilraen desde su niñez, habían sido compañeros de juegos, compañero de de estudios y con el había compartido su primer beso.

Gilraen había sido desde pequeño más talentoso para las artes, la música y la danza, y aunque Legolas era bueno en esto, poseía más destreza para tensar un arco que la cuerda de un arpa.

Así sus caminos se separaron.

Pero siempre se buscaban el uno al otro, siempre.

Décadas pasaron y Legolas comenzó a ver a Gilraen con otros ojos. Tan pronto tenía la oportunidad, buscaba su compañía.  
Pero su educación como Príncipe y guerrero no le dejaban mucho tiempo.

Inexperto en la seducción, gozaba del poco tiempo junto a el, y a Legolas le encantaba escucharlo cantar.

Hasta esa tarde, en que Legolas le declaro su amor.

Reino del Bosque Negro, 2740 Tercera Edad.

-Me siento halagado Legolas, ¿Quién no lo estaría?, eres el elfo mas codiciado en la Tierra media y aun así…-

-¿Pero?-murmuro Legolas tomando la mano del castaño elfo.

-Lo único que siento es amistad hacia ti mi Príncipe, eres como un hermano para mi-

- ¿Es así como me vez?, ¿Cómo un hermano?- pregunto incrédulo Legolas, siempre había creído que la atracción era mutua, podía sentirla.

Incapaz de responder con palabras, Gilraen solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Hay alguien mas? – pregunto con tristeza Legolas...era la única respuesta.

De nuevo Gilraen asintió con la cabeza.

Años mas tarde, Legolas descubrió con una mezcla angustia y horror que ese elfo era su padre.

Esa fue la segura fisura en el corazón de Legolas.

El dolor había sido tan sordo, que pasaron días antes que pudiera dormir o comer.

Thranduil en ese entonces malinterpreto la distracción de su hijo con indisciplina. Comprendía que la trágica muerte de su Reina había sido un duro golpe para su joven hijo, pero eso no era excusa para su rebeldía.

Así que Thranduil hizo lo que consideraba mejor, exigirle más a Legolas.

Exigirle en los estudios, en las prácticas con el arco y espada, en la sala de consejo… incluso…bueno… era demasiado pronto para el amor…su hijo era joven y pronto encontraría una compañera para toda la vida…pero no ahora.

Así que Gilraen no era necesario en su vida.

Si, si lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado, no tendría tiempo para nada más.

Al fin y al cabo, esta misma exigencia de su pueblo para con el le había ayudado a aminorar el peso de su corazón.

Si el lo había logrado, también lo haría su hijo.

12-02-07


	4. Tercera Grieta

Capitulo 3/4

Tercera Grieta.

Reino del Bosque Negro, 2940 Tercera Edad.

Glorfindel había llegado al Reino del Bosque Negro como parte de un pacto especial.

Después de meses de alianzas entre los tres reinos elficos, el legendario guerrero ayudaría a reorganizar y disciplinar las fuerzas armadas del Reino del Bosque Negro.

Necesitaban probar nuevas tácticas, ¿y quien mejor que Glorfindel de Gondolin? La amenaza constante al sur del Reino había crecido, y Thranduil pensaba en todas las posibilidades para proteger a su reino.

No importaba si ahora le debía un favor a Elrond.

Glorfindel fue recibido con honores y acepto el cargo de Capitán de la Guardia Real y segundo al mando del Reino.

Un gran honor en realidad.

A Legolas en verdad no le importo, al fin y acabo, no alcanzaría su mayoría de edad hasta el siguiente verano, requisito indispensable para ser Capitán del la Guardia o tomar el mando en el Reino.

Pero aunque así fuese, simplemente no lo deseaba, solo quería ver mas de cerca esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Tuvo una oportunidad después de una ardua práctica con la espada. Glorfindel estaba solo. Perfecto.

Pasaron esa tarde juntos, hablando de todo y nada.

Al llegar la noche, Legolas recibió un beso, el más deseado desde Gilraen.

Pasaron un par de meses y Legolas fue cayendo más y más en ese abismo llamado amor.

Hasta que un día fue convocado por su padre y enviado a una misión de patrullaje en los bordes al sur del reino.

Un gran honor en realidad.

Su primer patrullaje solo y a tan solo meses de alcanzar su mayoría de edad.

Legolas regreso semanas después, su escuadra, bajo su mando, habían terminado con una banda de orcos muy cerca del Reino.

Después de dar su reporte a su padre, espero las palabras tan anheladas, pero todo lo que recibió fueron consejos, que para Legolas sonaron más a críticas.

Nada nuevo en verdad.

Tal vez si le contaba a Glorfindel, el entendería. Tal vez su padre, siendo monarca, había perdido el punto de vista… Tal vez no lo tomaba en serio por no ser mayor aún -ni su padre ni Glorfindel-, tal vez hoy seria la noche que tanto deseaba…

Glorfindel lo escucho con paciencia, lo alentó, lo aconsejo y conforto, pero nada más.

"Pronto seré adulto" pensaba Legolas "Y todo será diferente"

Todo será diferente.

Los meses pasaron y la Ceremonia de Mayoría de Edad del Joven Príncipe por fin llego.

Y fue en esa noche, que Legolas sintió que su corazón se partía por tercera vez.

Thranduil y Glorfindel… un beso.

12-02-07 


	5. Cuarta Grieta y Quebrantamiento

Capitulo 4

Cuarta Grieta y Quebrantamiento.

Reino del Bosque Negro, 2940 Tercera Edad.

Legolas no volvió hablar con Glorfindel. Lo respetaba como tutor en las prácticas de espada y arco, pero nada más.

Los entrenamientos se volvieron más exigentes y arduos. La actividad de los orcos se había incrementado y urgía que los jóvenes guerreros estuvieran listos cuanto antes.

Y claro que las cosas cambiaron para Legolas. Ahora su Ada no pedía, exigía… ¿No era ahora mayor de edad?... ¿No era ya todo un Príncipe?...

Y Legolas accedía…para complacer a su padre… para olvidarse de Glorfindel…para algún día escuchar esas palabras…

Era principios de invierno y la nieve era muy tenue todavía.

Legolas se preparaba, como todas las mañanas, a partir de patrullaje en los linderos del reino, cuando un agitado guardia salio a su encuentro.

-¡Mi príncipe, han reportado una gran manada de orcos cerca del reino! Por favor, debemos notificarle a su padre-

Con paso veloz, Legolas se adelanto a los aposentos de su Rey. Era temprano y sabia que a Thranduil le gustaban unos minutos de armonía y complacencia en la privacidad de su habitación.

Con unos suaves golpes en la robusta puerta, Legolas entro anunciándose. 

-Ada, hay algo que debo participarte…- comenzó a decir Legolas mientras entraba.

El resto de la oración quedo incompleta cuando sus ojos se posaron en la piel desnuda de Glorfindel…y Thranduil.

-¡Ion, ¿Es que no puedes comportarte como un Príncipe?- vocifero Thranduil mientras cubría con una sabana a su amante.

-…-

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué deseas informarme?, ¿Es algo que un Príncipe no pueda hacerse cargo ?-

-No Adar, la verdad es algo que puedo solucionarlo- murmuro Legolas bajando la mirada.

-Bien, si crees que puedes resolverlo, entonces ve-contesto Thranduil.

-Si Ada- dijo Legolas inclinándose en forma de respeto antes de salir.

- ¿No crees que eres muy estricto con el?- Pregunto Glorfindel, cubriéndose apenado.  
- El sabe que lo amo, esto es solo por su bien- contesto Thranduil tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.  
- Nunca te he escuchado…- dijo Glorfindel acurrucándose.  
- ¿?-  
- Decirle a Legolas que lo amas…-  
- ... - , - ¿lo hiciste tu?...  
- … -

Legolas tropezó varias veces antes de inclinarse en un muro. Todo daba vueltas y el ligero desayuno amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.  
El dolor en el pecho era insoportable, más que las anteriores veces. Varias veces el instinto le hizo querer sacar algo que no estaba ahí, para su mente se sentía como cuchillo…y Legolas supo, que esta grieta corría tan profunda, que cruzaría su corazón de lado a lado.

Cuando el guardia lo encontró, lo peor ya había pasado. Solo le pereció… que el Príncipe se veía más pálido de lo habitual… y sus ojos… un poco… ¿Opacos?...

-Mi Príncipe, ¿Se siente bien?- pregunto el guardia acercándose un poco, pero antes que pudiera siquiera tocar el hombro del joven elfo, este ya estaba girando y caminando a grandes pasos.

-Mi Ada me ha autorizado guiar la defensa- dijo sin mas Legolas – Prepara los dos batallones que tenemos a cargo y prepara otros dos para la retaguardia- ordeno Legolas.

-Me honra, Mi Príncipe- dijo el guardia – ganaremos esta acometida.

Legolas sonrió levemente, tan sencillas palabras y tan reconfortantes.

La batalla fue encarnizada. Muchas vidas inmortales se perdieron ese día. Cuando Thranduil se vino a enterar de todo, era demasiado tarde. Con gran desesperación pidió a Glorfindel a encontrar su hijo.

Cuando Glorfindel llego, la batalla ya esta decidida. Encontró a Legolas siendo atendido entre sus mismos camaradas.

La herida era fatal.

Nadie supo como había pasado, el príncipe estaba peleando majestuosamente y en cuanto victoria fue alcanzada, el príncipe simplemente se desplomo.

Todos pensaron que había sido herido, pero pronto descubrieron la verdad.

Glorfindel deposito suavemente el cuerpo de Legolas en su cama, apartando los rubios mechones que cubrían su bella cara.

-Lo siento Glorfindel… ¿crees que Ada me perdone?... ¿Crees que estará orgulloso de mi?...

-¡Oh, Lend-ind!, ¿Y como no estarlo?, ¡Peleaste bravamente el día de hoy!- dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa fingida. Las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Había estado seguro que Legolas le reclamaría por su patético cortejo…Pero debería conocer mejor al noble Príncipe…demasiado tarde ya…

Cuando Thranduil se arrodillo en la cama, pudo ver de golpe, todo lo que había ocasionado, y aunque sin intención, estos eran los resultados. Legolas tenia un corazón como el cristal, puro y… frágil.

-Lo siento Ada-

Thranduil lloro en respuesta, apretando esa blanco mano entre las suyas, besándolas una y otra vez-

-Ya veo…Te he decepcionado, ¿pero sabes? Nanna tenía razón, pronto dejara de doler- dijo Legolas entre jadeos.

-No mi pequeña hoja verde, tu nunca me decepcionaste… estoy orgulloso de ti mi Legolas- Respondió Thranduil con todo el amor que tenia atrapado en el pecho, con toda el alma si era posible.

Y al escuchar estas palabras y con una sonrisa en sus Labios, Legolas, Príncipe del Reino del Bosque Negro, Hijo del Gran Thranduil, abandono la Tierra Media. 

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Lend-ind –

Legolas abrió los ojos.

Una blanca mano enlazada con la suya.

Y cuando Legolas miro a su madre, su corazón fue uno de nuevo

Nota: recordad que la batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos fue en al año 2941, y aunque este es un fic AU, quería destacar que cuando Bilbo llego a su reino, Legolas ya había fallecido, snif, snif.  
También que este AU, Legolas alcanza su mayoría a los 1800 años de edad, así que tenia 1000 años cuando su madre murió, es decir 10 años en años humanos.  
Lend-ind – corazón dulce.

12-02-07


End file.
